zeldafanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Invasion of The Dead/Chapter 8
The River of The Dead The heroes got to the River of The Dead with very little trouble. However, crossing it would be difficult. Relyt:Why don't we just swim through it? Argorok:Yeah, that's a good idea... Zander:Swimming through it would be suicide. This river is a portal from the world of the living to this world. It is what spirits cross to get here. To make sure that spirits can't escape, there is a terrible beast in it... Darvus:So what? I'll just cut its head off... Zander:I don't think that will work.... Darvus:Why not? Zander:Supposedly the creature has three. Just as Zander said this, the creature popped out of the river and attacked the heroes. It looked like an eel whose neck branched into three heads...it was the Guardian of the Undead River, Gleeok. The heroes defeated it by using the razor boomerang to sever each head. Somehow, this worked, and the ccreature died. Darvus:Told ya. The heroes than noticed a bridge, and crossed it. They kept walking until they found the Lair of the Second General. Lair of the Second General The heroes went through the lair, battling stalfos and stalkin and other skeletal creatures. They solved puzzles, and avoided traps. That's when they found a chest (this contains the dungeon's item), and went to open it. Just then, Twentilla showed up. He told them that their plan was sheer folly, and that in the end he would win. He then shoved his blade through the chest, which caused it to grow arms and wield the blade. The heroes killed it by slicing off the arms with a long range weapon, and then attacking the lock on the chest. This eventually killed the creature, and it turned back into a normal chest. They then opened it, and found the Spiked Ball and Chain. Once again, Zander copied the item for them. They then left the room and used it to destroy a rocky wall, and went into the boss room. It was a wide open area, with a huge amount of room... Boss Fight:Undead Dragon, Stallord The heroes saw a giant dragon flying around. Somehow, stallord had been healed, and now had legs and wings. He would fly around, latch onto the wall, and shoot fireballs at the heroes. The heroes counterattacked by hitting it with the Spiked Ball And Chain. They did this three times and it's wings fell off. Now thingsd got trickys. Stallord would dodge their attacks! However, the heroes figured out to move in a certain direction so that as the Spiked Ball and Chain came back it hit stallord. They did this three times and he was reduced to his skull. The skull sould suck in air, then blow out fire. The heroes would throw the Spiked Ball And Chain into his mouth as he sucked in air. They did this three time, and stallord died. The heroes were then warped outside of the temple, where Zander told them what to do next; they were going to the lair of the third general.